Miedo
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Segunda parte del fic Lagrimas espero que les guste... 3 x 4


**Miedo **

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing, que por cierto no me pertenece (buena fuera mi suerte)

Género: Shone ai

Pareja: Trowa x Quatre

Tipo: Song fic romántico

_POV de Trowa_

Narración

-Diálogos -

"POV de Quatre"

**Letras de la canción**

Bajo el cálido sol artificial de una colonia un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos del color de la esmeralda caminaba vacilante por las solitarias calles, estaba pensativo, demasiado concentrado se podría decir

_He vuelto a L4 después de un largo año de ausencia, Quatre tan amable como siempre me había ofrecido su casa para vivir pero dadas las circunstancias no lo creí conveniente, no sería justo, sé que él me ama y no podría yo hacerle ese daño, sé que con solo verme algo pasa dentro de él, lo veo en sus ojos y lo comprendo porque me pasaba lo mismo con Wufei, cuando lo veía solamente de lejos y ardientemente deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor, subirlo al cielo así como él me elevaba con su sola existencia, por eso decidí huir, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue ese día en que me enteré que Wufei había muerto y yo fui a visitar su tumba para cerciorarme que aquello tan horrible que me informaban era cierto aunque eso solo causó la más grande tristeza que haya sentido en toda mi vida, ver en aquella fría lápida tu hermoso nombre: Wufei Chang._

Aquel fatídico día él y yo nos despedimos, me sonrío amable pero a la vez triste, una sonrisa hermosa, la más hermosa que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo y después de eso cada quien marchó a distintas direcciones, el regresó a su casa y a sus negocios, yo decidí alejarme del lugar donde estaba la tumba de mi amado Wufei y decidí vagar abandonando también aquel lugar donde se encontraba a la que quiero como hermana, desde entonces anduve solo en el planeta Tierra, fui de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, conocí a muchas personas y a la vez a nadie, prácticamente nos presentábamos y nos despedíamos, nunca pasé por la misma ciudad más de una vez, nunca miré el mismo cielo estrellado, en cada ciudad era distinto y a la vez tan igual, en lo único que podía pensar era en él, en mi amado que el destino cruel me arrebato sin piedad convirtiéndome en un ser aún más oscuro, sin deseos de vivir y aún no me puedo explicar porque sigo con vida, porque ni siquiera he pensado en suicidarme y marcharme para estar al lado de quien amo y seguiré amando, tal vez sea porque aún hay personas que se preocupan por mí. Cuando me despedí de Catherine hace tiempo me dijo con una gran sonrisa que fuera a donde fuera ella estaría conmigo; cuando me despedí de Heero y Duo hace años me desearon lo mejor, Duo con su notable amabilidad y alegría, Heero con su ya conocida expresión de frialdad y Quatre... de Quatre recibí la mejor despedida, después de llorar sobre su pecho al lado de la tumba de Wufei y de darme un fuerte abrazo me regaló una cálida sonrisa, me ofreció su casa y ante mi negativa comprendió pero dejándome las puertas abiertas para cuando decidiera volver, sin duda él es un chico como ninguno, tan rico y a la vez tan humilde, regalando a la vez una y mil sonrisas, ahora que estoy aquí de nuevo en L4 siento deseos de verlo, nunca le di las gracias por todo y quisiera hacerlo ahora

**No es por culpa tuya**

**Tú apenas llegaste**

**Es por las vivencias**

**Y de tanto equivocarme**

Era casi el anochecer, Trowa había llegado a L4 desde la tarde pero antes de llegar a la casa de Quatre decidió que era mejor comer en algún restaurante para no molestar demasiado al chico y esperar unas horas, después de todo Quatre ahora era todo un hombre de negocios y seguramente iba a tener llena su agenda. El antiguo piloto del Gundam 04 acababa de terminar un informe importante para presentar a la junta de socios de su gran empresa, al morir su padre lo había nombrado único dueño de empresas Winner, considerando que las mujeres no serían buenas para eso solo había dejado a sus hijas con una participación directa en las utilidades de la empresa pero incapaces de tomar decisiones sobre la misma; hace poco menos de medio año Quatre se había visto en la necesidad de asociarse con un par de empresarios para obtener financiamiento, es por eso que ahora la administración no dependía solo de él, por eso debía elaborar esos informes cada trimestre. Con fastidio el rubio imprime el informe y después apaga el computador, eran casi las 8 de la noche, sentía la vista cansada y comenzaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza, Quatre se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina que tenía en casa para salir al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco, al hacerlo un frío viento comienza a soplar moviéndole sus cabellos de oro con el compás del aire y mientras cierra sus ojos intenta concentrarse en esa inmensa paz pero siempre que intentaba hacerlo la imagen de Trowa lo atacaba

"Un año querido Trowa, un año ha pasado sin que sepa algo de ti, no he oído mencionar tu nombre a través de ningún medio, a través de nadie, es como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, me pregunto si estarás bien, si aún el recuerdo de Wufei te atormenta, si aún no lo has podido olvidar, me pregunto... si pensarás en mí"

Una sonrisa se atravesaba en sus labios, pensar que Trowa le extrañaría o se acordaría de él le provocaba risa, era patético pensar que él pudiera recordarle y extrañarle, seguramente lo único que quería Trowa era alejarse de todo aquello que le recordara a Wufei, él incluido porque los tres habían formado parte del equipo de 5 pilotos Gundam que hace años habían salvado a la Tierra y a las colonias, él también era parte del pasado de Trowa y de la memoria que de Wufei el de ojos esmeralda quería olvidar...

**No es un buen momento**

**Mucho me han golpeado**

**Y en cuestión de amor**

**La vida ya me ha maltratado**

"Pero que me gano con alucinar, con creer que él pensará en mí, soy demasiado patético e iluso, Trowa debe de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lamentándose la muerte de Wufei, no sé si siento pena o lástima por él, pero no puedo ser arrogante y decir que no sé lo que siente porque si lo sé, lo sé porque yo vivo igual que él, vivo de un recuerdo, de una imagen, aquella que jamás podré tener, aquella que nunca me pertenecerá, al fin de cuentas creo que siento pena y lástima de mí mismo"

El timbre de la enorme mansión sonaba, Quatre no estaba dispuesto a abrir, seguro era algún vendedor, solían ir seguido, era de noche y tal vez ya todos los sirvientes se habían ido, mejor era dejar que siguiera sonando, después de todo él era incapaz de escuchar otro sonido que no fuera el de su corazón latir con fuerza al haberse acordado de Trowa, pero a pesar de intentar no hacerle caso el timbre seguía sonando insistentemente, ese vendedor debía estar muy urgido de dinero para tocar con esa perseverancia, pero él no iba a ganar, mejor era hablarle por el interfono y pedirle que se marchara. Quatre entra a la casa y se dirige directamente al interfono, estaba molesto, ni siquiera iba a pregunta quien era y que quería, solamente lo deseaba lejos

- ¡Con un demonio, váyase que no me interesa hablar con nadie! - grita con voz firme y dura, del otro lado estaba su antiguo compañero de batallas con expresión de sorpresa, que bien guardado se tenía Quatre ese mal carácter

- ¿Ni siquiera con un viejo amigo? - por algunos segundos el corazón de Quatre había dejado de latir, Trowa estaba ahí, afuera de su casa, esperando a que le abrieran y poder charlar, no lo podía creer, estaba en completo shock, había perdido el habla

- Si no puedes o no quieres esta bien, comprendo -

- ¡No! no te vayas - enseguida el rubio había recobrado la compostura, sería una tontería que después de tanto tiempo, de tanto haber deseado verlo, de tanto pensarlo y de tanto haber llorado su ausencia Trowa se fuera, por eso enseguida el castaño ve como el primer portón de la casa comienza a abrirse dejándolo pasar, primero un extenso jardín, después una gran puerta de madera que al abrirla lo llevaba a un largo pasillo y por último una puerta alta pero menos gruesa que la anterior lo deja pasar hasta el recibidor donde estaba Quatre de pie, con los nervios pegados a la piel, los ojos grandemente abiertos y algo húmedos, frente a él ahora estaba a quien tantas ganas tenía de ver, frente a él estaba Trowa, aquel que se había marchado un años atrás

- Perdón por no avisar - Inexplicablemente Trowa también se sentía nervioso, tal vez era porque hacía un año que no se veían o tal vez era porque esos ojos llorosos le hacían sentir un tanto culpable, Quatre aún seguía amándole, se notaba claramente

- No yo... gracias... por venir - su blanco rostro ahora estaba teñido de rojo, parecía que solo había pasado un segundo desde la última vez que se habían visto porque al tenerlo enfrente sentía las mismas cosquillas que sentía hace un año, aún le amaba como el primer día. Dudando en hacerlo Trowa se acerca a Quatre, no sabía como saludarlo, si le daba la mano resultaría demasiado formal, si le daba un abrazo tal vez sería demasiado atrevido y si le besaba la mejilla resultaría completamente impropio, el rubio sentía lo mismo, no sabía como saludarle, tal vez era mejor omitir ese paso, por eso cuando Trowa se acerca a él aún indeciso, Quatre da un pequeño paso hacia atrás y señala con su mano hacia la sala... – Pasa por favor ¿café? – la mano le temblaba pero trataba de no parecer obvio, Trowa le mira unos segundos y accediendo camina hacia la sala entrando enseguida sentándose después en uno de los sillones que Quatre ahí tenía

- Este lugar sigue como lo recordaba... también tú - la mirada fija de Trowa hace arder por completo el rostro del rubio, Quatre se sentía muy confundido, incapaz de comprender las acciones de Trowa, hace tres años le había declarado sus sentimientos y el de ojos verdes le había rechazado, tiempo después había comenzado una relación sentimental con Wufei haciéndolo a él a un lado por completo y después de abandonar a Wufei marchándose por 2 años había vuelto solo para descubrir su muerte volviéndolo a hacer a un lado a él y a su ayuda para marcharse por otro año más ¿y ahora volvía diciéndole que le recordaba¿a qué clase de juego sucio jugaba Trowa?

- ¿Tú me... recordabas? - la mirada de Quatre lucía triste, más triste que antes, ahora Trowa estaba sin habla ¿qué decirle¿qué contestarle para hacerlo sentir bien y no dañarle? Simplemente no podía hablar, no podía contestar aquella pregunta hecha con grandes esperanzas de recibir un Sí, pero no el Sí que Trowa podía darle sino el Sí que Quatre quería escuchar. El rubio comprende y solo agacha la mirada, Trowa aún sin habla lo mira fijamente y después de la larga pausa incómoda se decide a hablar

- Sí te acepto el café - ante la respuesta no deseada por parte de Trowa el rubio solo sonríe cabizbajo y se aleja para ir a la cocina dejando a Trowa solo en la sala

**Para comprenderme **

**Te hace falta vida**

**Tener mil amores**

**Y la mitad de mis heridas**

**Volar alto alto**

**Y caer de golpe**

**Solamente así comprenderás**

**Porque yo siento...**

_Aún es un misterio para mí saber que es lo que vio Quatre en mí, porque le gusto, porque me ama, él es tan bueno y se merece lo mejor ¿yo que podría ofrecerle¿una vida vacía con mi corazón abatido por el recuerdo de mi más grande amor¿besos y caricias vacías¿un amor artificial¿la calidez de un cuerpo sin alma¿la compañía de alguien que no lo ama¿qué esperará incluso de mí¿qué pudiera yo ofrecerle¿cómo podría corresponder a sus sentimientos si aún amo a Wufei? Jamás podré volverme a enamorar, jamás podré volver a sentir aquello que sentía con sus miradas, con sus caricias, con sus besos, con su entrega en la intimidad, jamás sentiré por Quatre o por alguien más lo que sentía por Wufei, lo que aún siento por Wufei, lo pienso y realmente siento mucho miedo_

"¿Eres estúpido o simplemente juegas a serlo? Eres un imbécil por creer que él te extrañaría, es obvio que Wufei aún está dentro de su corazón, dentro de su cerebro, dentro de todo su cuerpo, de cada célula, de cada milímetro de sangre, Trowa no me ama y nunca me amará, él solo puede pensar en él, jamás pensará en mí, como amigo tal vez pero como amante nunca, él jamás me amará y aunque lo sé, realmente duele, tanto como duele verlo hundido en la soledad de un gris recuerdo, a la sombra de una gran herida que probablemente jamás sanará, que tal vez ni siquiera desea que sane, tal vez es su forma de castigarse por su muerte, muriendo también él"

Quatre llega a la sala portando ambas tazas de café sobre una charola al igual que el azúcar y un poco de crema, no sabía si Trowa lo tomaba así pero a el le gustaba de esa forma, el de ojos esmeralda comienza a ponerle azúcar a su café y después la crema haciendo sonreír a Quatre y notándolo enseguida lo mira fijamente

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta serio y curioso, Quatre parecía divertido

- Es que no me imaginaba que te gustaba con crema, me he dado cuenta que realmente te conozco muy poco - la sonrisa amable y divertida de Quatre desconcierta un poco al moreno pero su antiguo compañero de batalla tenía la razón, realmente se conocían poco

- También te gusta con crema - comenta el castaño intentando sonreír pero realmente eso no se le daba muy bien que digamos, Quatre en cambio sonríe ampliamente

- Dicen que nunca es tarde ¿cierto? - Trowa asiente por la aseveración del rubio y enseguida Quatre inicia una amena conversación entre los dos, con su serenidad inmutable Trowa contaba a su amigo sobre sus viajes en ese año, había pisado las más inimaginables tierras, diversas culturas, pensamiento distintos, costumbres extrañas y exóticas, bailes y carnavales extravagantes, personas de todas las razas, de todos los colores de piel, la más grande riqueza cultural que alguna vez imaginó que llegara a admirar y aunque no lo había comentado a Quatre el castaño a pesar de todo eso nunca había podido dejar de pensar en él, a cada instante su recuerdo le invadía haciéndole sentir el más fuerte de los escalofríos, Wufei seguía arraigado en su memoria y en su corazón. Quatre también tenía mucho que contar, negocios, negocios y más negocios de vez en cuando dejados a un lado para abrir paso a su deplorable vida social, de vez en cuando alguna salida con sus hermanas o alguna ridícula y pequeña reunión con Heero, Duo y los demás, pero de ahí no pasaba, no tenía ningún pretendiente o amante, la vida que estaba llevando no se lo permitía. Y así pasaron las horas, era ya la 1 de la madrugada, accidentalmente Trowa mira su reloj y ve la hora, Quatre se da cuenta de la acción y hace lo mismo sorprendiéndose de ver que ya era muy tarde

- Bien, debo irme - dice Trowa mientras se levanta y mirando fijamente a Quatre, el rubio le regresa la mirada, le observaba callado, tenía ganas de pedirle que se quedara a dormir pero no sabía como, no sabía que decir

- ¿Por qué no... te quedas? Mañana te vas, es peligroso afuera - se anima el rubio con notable nerviosismo, Trowa lo piensa detenidamente, no quería abrumar más a Quatre con su presencia como si se burlara de sus sentimientos, pero el rubio tenía razón, no tenía ni siquiera a donde ir, podía ser peligroso andar por ahí sin rumbo por las oscuras calles

- Esta bien - acepta amablemente, Quatre le regala otra de sus sonrisas y dejando las tazas en la sala le muestra a Trowa la que será su habitación, no muy lejos de la suya por si algo se ofrecía pero tampoco cerca, eso resultaría realmente cruel... – Buenas noches – se despide el castaño cuando el rubio lo deja en la puerta de la habitación

- Que descanses - responde Quatre de forma amable, Trowa asiente en signo de gracias y entra al cuarto cerrando la puerta, el rubio borra su sonrisa anteriormente regalada al moreno y se da vuelta para ir a su habitación, a su triste, fría y solitaria habitación

Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo en un lugar, hace tiempo que no conversaba con alguien como lo hice con Quatre, siento como si perteneciera a éste lugar, pero no es justo porque sé que solo lo estoy utilizando como un refugio para mi soledad, soy la persona más egoísta y despreciable del mundo

**Tanto miedo**

**De volverme a enamorar**

**Y otra vez poner**

**En riesgo el corazón**

**Tanto miedo**

**De intentar y fracasar**

**Miedo de perder una vez más**

Trowa estaba ya acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con las manos bajo su nuca, por más que pensaba no podía encontrar explicación a su tranquilidad, pronto sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

Las copas de los árboles se movían lentamente al igual que el verde pasto bajo sus pies, no podía comprenderlo pero una inmensa paz le recorría el alma ¿acaso estaba en el paraíso¿acaso al quedarse dormido también había muerto? Nunca había estado en ese lugar ni en lugar parecido, un hermoso paraíso verde, un cielo azul claro y unas cuantas nubes blancas y esponjosas como algodón, parecía el paisaje de un cuento de hadas, el viento era insistente pero lento y cálido a la vez, la necesidad de recorrer el lugar le invade los sentidos y comienza a caminar a paso lento observando todo a su alrededor hasta que logra divisar un majestuoso y bello árbol cargado de hojas color verde, el verde más perfecto que hubiese visto jamás, la necesidad de caminar era cada vez más fuerte y cuando está más cerca del árbol sus ojos esmeraldas se abren considerablemente al ver bajo ese gran árbol la espalda de alguien a quien él conocía muy bien, de pronto el viento deja de soplar y las plantas dejan de moverse mientras esa persona se gira hacia él dando la cara, los ojos de Trowa se inundan de lágrimas al ver frente a él a Wufei, su hermoso dragón estaba ahí, vestía completamente de blanco, su cabello suelto, cayendo un poco sobre su rostro y sus hermosos ojos negros resplandecientes como nunca le miraban tiernamente, pronto las ganas lo consumen y corre hacia su gran amor atrapándolo en un profundo y sincero abrazo siendo correspondido por el chino que después de algunos segundos poco a poco lo aleja de él

- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado ¿por qué me dejaste? - no podía dejar de llorar, sus ojos tristes exigían una explicación, una razón lógica para justificar su cruel abandono pero Wufei solo lo observaba sonriendo sin responderle... – Wufei ¿por qué te fuiste? Tenías tanto por vivir, teníamos aún muchas cosas por vivir – la blanca mano de Wufei se posa cariñosa sobre la mejilla de Trowa y la acaricia suavemente, los ojos verdes se cierran al sentirla sintiendo enseguida una enorme paz, aquella misma que sentía cuando esa mano aún con vida le acariciaba de igual forma

- Es momento de decir adiós - responde tiernamente entrecerrando los ojos levemente, enseguida Trowa abre los ojos y le mira fijamente, las orbes negras también tenían lágrimas

- No, quiero estar aquí contigo, quiero vivir éste sueño para siempre - suplica de forma intensa agarrando la mano de Wufei sobre su rostro y apretándola contra su mano, Wufei solo niega con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle

- Trowa, debes seguir sin mí, éste era mi destino, pero no te preocupes, fui realmente feliz, me diste los días más maravillosos que pude alguna vez imaginar, conocí por primera vez el amor, te estaré eternamente agradecido... pero no podemos estar juntos, yo morí y tú sigues con vida, hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, también hay quien por ti daría hasta la vida, mi felicidad estaba a tu lado pero tú única felicidad está al lado de otra persona, tú eras para mí pero yo no era para ti, por eso eres tú quien sigue con vida ¿comprendes? - tras la larga explicación de Wufei el castaño solo lo miraba fijamente sin entender completamente lo que el chino le decía o más bien se negaba a creerlo, Wufei era para él, por eso se habían conocido, por eso se habían amado, por eso le seguía amando

- No Wufei, no te quiero decir adiós, fuiste mi más grande amor, el primero - replica tristemente, enseguida el chino se aleja un poco de él asustando a Trowa

- Aquí estaré hasta el día en que me dejes ir - la voz de Wufei ya no sonaba tan dulce, parecía hasta enfadada pero Trowa comienza a comprender, el alma atormentada de su amado no podía descansar en paz hasta que él decidiera seguir nuevamente su camino, sin duda no dejaba de ser un egoísta

- No sé como seguir sin ti, tengo miedo de darle la cara al mundo sin ti a mi lado y tengo miedo de enamorarme otra vez ¿qué debo hacer? - pregunta angustiado cruzándose de brazos apretándolos a la vez, Wufei vuelve a sonreírle tiernamente

- Trowa... ¿quién dijo que sería fácil? - cuestiona con una mirada tierna pero firme, Trowa descruza los brazos y se seca las lágrimas con la mano derecha regalándole a Wufei también una sonrisa tierna, ambos se miran por un largo tiempo, el chino estira sus brazos hacia Trowa y él hace lo mismo, se toman de las manos acercando poco a poco sus cuerpos

- Ya no me aferraré a tu recuerdo pero te seguiré queriendo siempre... y seré feliz - sin borrar sus sonrisas se acercan más hasta juntar sus labios tiernamente en un último beso

- Adiós mi amor - dice Wufei al tiempo que va abriendo los ojos, Trowa llora sus últimas lágrimas por su amado mientras él se va alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer

**Miedo de que el miedo**

**No me deje verte**

**De no darme cuenta**

**Que el amor lo tuve enfrente**

**Y que siempre estuvo**

**Viéndome en tus ojos**

**Y yo como tonto**

**Lo deje pasar tan alto**

Lentamente sus ojos verdes se abren hasta hacerlo completamente, estos estaban húmedos, había llorado mientras dormía, el reloj apenas marcaba las 2 de la madrugada, un aire frío se colaba por la ventana lo cual le extraña por completo, al acostarse ésta estaba cerrada pero ahora estaba abierta, inexplicablemente sobre sus labios podía sentir una gran calidez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo una dulce sonrisa se forma en sus labios

- Adiós Wufei... y gracias - el ojiverde se lleva una mano al pecho mientras amplia su sonrisa y cierra sus ojos, por fin Wufei había dejado de ser una sombra para pasar a ser un dulce y hermoso recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón porque el primer amor jamás se olvida, pero ahora debía buscar su propia felicidad y tal vez ésta estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba

Había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a Trowa a la puerta de su habitación y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, sus ojos aguamarina estaban húmedos, sus lágrimas estaban retenidas, incapaz de llorar, de desahogarse, solamente pensaba en Trowa y su frustrado amor hacia el castaño

"Intenté sacarte de mi mente todo éste tiempo y solo conseguí frustrarme más, solo conseguí amarte más intensamente cada segundo, me siento un tonto y un inútil... perdóname Wufei, no sé si pueda cumplir mi promesa de hacerlo feliz"

**Tanto miedo**

**De volverme a enamorar**

Por fin las lágrimas ruedan por el rostro de Quatre, ya no podía más, antes lloraba por no tener cerca a Trowa, ahora lo hacía por tenerlo cerca pero más distante que nunca. De pronto el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose le hace voltear y para su sorpresa Trowa estaba ahí, el rubio se seca las lágrimas en las mejillas y le sonríe al castaño

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta el rubio observando detenidamente a Trowa quien se queda callado ante la pregunta, enseguida el rubio nota una expresión distinta en Trowa, parecía otro, en su mirada había calidez ¿acaso Trowa le miraba con ternura?. El de ojos verdes le seguía mirando sin emitir respuesta alguna y cerrando la puerta comienza a acercarse a la cama, las mejillas de Quatre se tiñen de rojo tenue cuando el castaño se sienta a su lado obligándolo a sentarse también, ambos se miran profundamente

- Perdóname - aquella palabra era la más hermosa que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, sobre todo viniendo de labios de su gran amor

- Yo... - los labios del rubio son sellados por el dedo índice de Trowa haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, el castaño baja su mano y la coloca en la barbilla del rubio levantándole el rostro e incitándole a verlo fijamente

- Ssht... antes que digas algo quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido y que siento haberte hecho tanto daño - explica de forma dulce llevando su mano ahora hacia la mejilla del rubio que aún no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, Trowa con su otra mano enjuga las lágrimas de Quatre con una caricia tierna y poco a poco va acercando su rostro al de Quatre, sus labios a poca distancia morían por un beso, el rubio entreabre su boca para recibir el beso de Trowa pero antes de que el castaño pudiera tocar sus labios instintivamente coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del 03 y lo aleja de sí, Trowa lo mira expectante, no comprendía el porque de su rechazo

- No por favor... no me hagas esto - suplica volviendo a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, comprendía que Trowa estaba en un momento de confusión, que tal vez solo se estaba mostrando débil, que tal vez solo le besaría por compasión o por necesidad, eso dolería más que no recibir beso alguno por parte de él. Trowa sonríe tiernamente después de observar fijamente esa hermosa mirada del rubio y vuelve a acariciar su mejilla

- Quatre, no puedo decir que me he olvidado completamente de Wufei y tampoco puedo decir que me he enamorado de ti, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que me gustaría intentarlo, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz y de buscar mi felicidad - la mirada de Trowa era suplicante y aquellas palabras dichas con la más grande de las ternuras hacen que el cuerpo del rubio tiemble de pies a cabeza, por fin después de amarle por más de tres años podía escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía concebir dicha más grande, tanto que sus ojos lloraban fuertemente pero ahora de felicidad, Trowa borra su sonrisa y atrapando a Quatre en un fuerte abrazo le besa los suaves cabellos, Quatre pega su cabeza al pecho de Trowa y sonríe ampliamente, poco a poco el castaño suelta el cuerpo del rubio y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos

- También quiero hacerte feliz, fue su más grande deseo y es el mío también - Trowa mueve su cabeza en señal de aceptación y con sus manos toma el rostro de Quatre delicadamente, ambos cierran sus ojos mientras se acercan un poco más, los labios de Trowa tocan los del rubio haciéndole sentir un fuerte cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, casi enseguida ambos abren sus ojos y sin alejarse mucho se miran profundamente para después volver a atrapar sus bocas en un mágico beso, tibio y húmedo, suave y lento, sus lenguas danzantes se exploraban completamente y pronto aquel beso se torna de matices pasionales, Quatre aleja un poco su cuerpo sin abandonar los labios de su ahora amante y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa de la pijama hasta quitarla, poco a poco sus cuerpos van cayendo acostados a la cama, el rubio arriba del castaño. Hasta que el beso es abruptamente cortando por la falta de aire, Trowa apretaba la cintura de Quatre y ambos se miran detenidamente a los ojos... – Te amo – expresa sinceramente el rubio, Trowa sonríe ante la ya sabida confesión y vuelve a besarle, lento nuevamente

- Gracias por todo, te quiero Quatre - expresa enseguida que terminan de besarse para después fundirse en un cálido y fuerte abrazo...

_Han pasado seis meses desde que Quatre y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ser felices, él me ama y yo lo quiero muchísimo, no podría definir nunca con palabras todo lo que siento por él, cariño, necesidad, agradecimiento, deseo, todo a la vez, aún no puedo decir que lo amo con todo mi corazón pero ahora sé que no tengo porque temer, algún día le llegaré a amar, realmente es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, amarle como él me ama a mí, amarle como alguna vez amé a Wufei, amarle con todas las fuerzas, siento que ese día está cerca y aunque a veces mi corazón se abata y se frustre se que lo conseguiré, porque Quatre es el ángel más hermoso que pude haber conocido, después de un tormentoso año de llorar a Wufei puedo decir con certeza que ya no tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar_

**FIN**

Este es el final definitivo de la historia y espero que les haya gustado aunque esté un poco cursi ¿no creen? Jejeje, pero bueno, así me salió y por si se lo preguntaban pues Trowa algún día sí va a llegar a amar a Quatre, olvidar a alguien para dejarle las puertas abiertas de tu corazón a otra persona no es cosa fácil, es algo que toma tiempo y Trowa se tomará el suyo aunque no lo describa así en la historia, bueno, fuera de rollos me despido, nos estamos leyendo, bye

**Canción: Miedo**

**Intérprete: Ana Gabriel**


End file.
